Krin Vash'Neer
"In the name of the Grand General, you are under arrest for high treason against the Great Empire of Roadon." -Krin to an Iron Tempest Commando. Krin was a Roadani Spearman turned Cleric in the Roadani Military. He trained in incantry under Sazira Alamaster.While he was out of the country he was summoned back to Sar-Makashi by Alamaster. He took part in an investigation of a spy in Hrai Kraedox along with Commandant Mezzin Qolat, Oruc Chalishan, and Al’Sys. They arrested the Iron Tempest Commando Vreeli Szere. History Krin parents were Alexia and Alok. They raised him in Tel’Mar after their military service was over. They were fishermen and raised Krin similarly. One day however, when it was too rough to go to sea, his mother brought him to the desert. She gave him a day stone and told him that one day it would help him. When Krin joined the military it was as a spearman in a town garrison. Krin earned the ire of another guard. His name was Chaton. During his second year as a spearman he ended up in an unofficial tournament slated to fight Chaton. Krin knew he had no chance. So he went to the library and prayed to Yaerrin . A cleric there noticed him and offered to help. Though the cleric was no mage they help Krin carve runes of incantry and trap the magic of his godstone. Though he had the power, he had not the skill to use it. The next day was his fight. He and Chaton faced down. Krin soon found himself overpowered. He had no choice but to yield. But the other man didn’t. Krin called to yield again but over the crowd no one heard him. Suddenly flame exploded from his spear pushing Chaton far back. He had won the fight and caught the attention of Sazira Alamaster . She took him on as a new apprentice. Krin went with her to Hrai Kraedox and trained for five years. Finally when Alamaster felt she had no more to teach him, she sent him out to wander Var’Tareen to learn more. However, Krin's mission was cut short. He received a letter that would become his greatest calling. It was from the personal assistant of the Grand General, and it requested him back to Hrai Kraedox effective immediately. He got on his horse and began the ride. He arrived and was directed to the Grand General's waiting room, where he began to pray that Yaerrin would guide him and keep his calm. He was called in by an attendant along with another man who looked familiar, and much to his own disgust, the two foreigners also in the waiting room. What have these two done to deserve council with the Grand General? Krin calmed himself. He trusted her judgement. These were probably two capable individuals that were selected for a reason. The man he realized was Commandant Mezzin Qolat, the head of the Hrai Guards and the personal captain of the Jarai. The others were introduced as Al’Sys an assassin, and Oruc Chalishan. As the Grand General spoke, she explained the situation. A spy had broken into the order, an Iron Tempest Commando. They knew the approximate date it happened. Anyone at Hrai Kraedox after that time could be compromised, but only extremely trusted individuals could be allowed to investigate. Instead of upset, Krin was suddenly grateful. He was trusted enough to investigate a matter of the highest internal security. He knew Yaerrin sent him away so there could be another Roadani besides the Commandant with him. The four were dismissed, and Commandant Qolat showed them his list of likely subjects. Krin suggested they start with the lowest ranking and move their way up, because it was unlikely that any traitors had wormed their way up that high into the ranks. This call haunted Krin for the rest of his days. As expected the Chef amounted to nothing, the Recix ended up being guilty of unrelated and minor crimes. Krin made sure that she and her crimes were swept under the rug, as they were understandable and pragmatic, and helped more Roadani than they hurt. She had simply been stealing expensive plates from the keep. These she was selling to Toallans to support her family. Krin had her transferred but not otherwise punished. However, the arguing and intervention of the other two "investigators" started a bar fight, and some poor misguided souls stepped in to help the foreigners. Krin had to take one of their lives, as they betrayed Roadon. They went to retire for the evening, but the foreigners wanted to waste time investigating Commandant Qolat. Krin needed to write the letter on what to do with Seela Brax, and had no intention of chasing those most trusted by the Grand General, so he loaned them his pendant to get them out of his hair and was on his way. He wrote his letter, got his pendant back, and went to sleep. Krin woke up, eager to quickly update Mezzin in the morning and head along to speak with Sazira Alamaster. However his plans were thwarted. Some secondary traitor had left several doors to the innermost chambers of the War Archives, and a thief dressed in all black had attempted to steal something. Fortunately, no Roadani were killed, and the assailant was stopped by a cleric. Krin was curious as to why the assailant was stopped so easily by a cleric when they had incapaistated half a dozen guards so easily without killing them. The Roadani in the room briefly theorized that perhaps this individual was scared of magic, or even better, was afraid of being recognized. The foreigners went down a pointless path of wanting to investigate the Corp of Secrets, so Krin took this opportunity to visit his Zavrii. Their meeting was formal and brief, exactly like Krin liked. There was no squabbling, no uncertainties, and no verbal attacks or vies for power. She warned him of some new and dangerous forms of magic, and she reminded him not to trust foreigners. This meeting cleared his mind and set him on the right track. He was already so tired from dealing with his "compatriots" after only a day. This reminder and refresher renewed his strength and resolve. Fortunately, Krin was able to convince everyone to investigate Vreeli Szere, the only foreigner on the list. Her interrogation was swift and stern, however she was crafty. It was here that Krin made his first major mistake of the investigation. He trusted the supposed "expert" with him to get accurate and correct information out of his target. Krin was put on edge and ignored his gut in this instance. The Lt. was insistent that she was Roadani, despite her heritage pointing to elsewhere. Everything pointed to her being innocent, but Krin could not shake his bad feeling. Perhaps Zavrii Almaster's warning was about the foreigners he was supposed to work with, not the ones in the government. He rolled this back and forth, and became distracted. He didn't contribute much to the next series of questions or investigations, and the next thing he knew, he was moving to arrest Commandant Ziel with Oruc. There was some nonsense about keys hundreds of keys checked out, several beyond their security clearance, and somehow the one this Commandant checked out was for sure the one used to open the doors. Regardless, he was following orders from Commandant Qolat, and everyone was so sure that they had finally gotten to the bottom of it, Krin got swept up in the excitement because of his confused state. This man was of course innocent, the key was only checked out in the first place on Lt. Szere's orders. Krin took his spearmen and moved back to Szere's office, leaving Oruc in the dust. When they arrived back at Szere's office, the gloves were off. Krin was conducting this investigation. The others were merely the softening blow. Al'Sys got uncomfortably and threateningly close, Oruc began yelling and attacking her loyalties to Roadon, Krin waited, guards at the ready. He would break he will as she had broken his. She had tipped her hand in their last meeting. She hated being reminded she was Toallan. Krin saw his opportunity and struck. He let the anger and frustration rise in him and lashed out "I'm tired of your silver tongue Toallan!" She doesn't so much as flinch. She doesn't take the bait. This was the nail in the coffin for Krin. Anyone besides a trained commando would react in some way, especially to an admitted weakness. Any true Roadani would react to such an act of insubordination, and any true Toallan would react to such a social offence. But the words of Zavrii Almaster rang in Krin's ears once again. "The Iron Tempest Commandos are working on dangerous and powerful magics. Take heed and proceed with caution." Krin had to maintain his cool. He exited with the group, and tried to convince them that Almaster was the traitor, but they believed her words and wanted to investigate the General. Krin refused to move. They could pursue their pointless lead. Krin would buy time. The minutes passed by. Krin tried to buy time, and silently attempted to check the room for magic. He was able to determine that there was something incredibly powerful in the room, but was unable to determine what. He made his second mistake here. He feared for his own life and that of his soldiers. He did not make his move. The Traitor asked for some food, and Krin took this opportunity to send two of his soldiers out. One for the food, one for backup he trusted. Sazira Alamaster. The food arrived, and then the Zavrii. Krin briefly updated her, and apologized for not being strong enough to detect the source of the magic himself. Almaster performed some quick magic, turned to Krin, and sid the Lt. needed to be apprehended immediately. Krin gave the order without hesitation, knowing it might already be too late. His soldiers fanned out in a semicircle around the room, spears pointed forward. Krin finally had his traitor. He began to read the articles of arrest, but to his distress the Commando smiled, arched her back, and lept out the window. She didn't grab anything, and so Krin quickly asked where the weapon was. Sazira just slowly points out the window. Krin looks out to see the Traitor running towards the gate, unhampered by her fall. Human Augmentation. Roadon was very far behind their enemies. Krin had to move. He took a decorative shield off the wall and used it to slide down the main central staircase, and the chase began. Unfortunately, the foreigners were already in the courtyard and in pursuit as well. Krin wasn't sure what happened, but whatever it was, Commandant Qolat clearly no longer trusted Oruc. Krin pursued him as he ran off after the Traitor. Krin nearly had them both cornered, but Oruc seemed to pretend to cast some spell at her as she escaped down a side street. As he rode buy Oruc, Krin said to the foreigner "If you get in my way again, I will kill you." He was so tired of these useless ruffians muddling everything up all the time. Krin finally had her cornered. She mocked him, clearly trying to gode him into doing something stupid. Krin didn't take the bait. She had nowhere to run. He summoned a shield of fire and took up a defensive position. Oruc walked by, Krin paid him no mind. He believed he could take them both, and if The Pirate wanted to corner himself as well, Krin would let him. Oruc struck the traitor in secret, like a coward, but Krin took the opportunity to attempt to incapacitate her. She made a break and Krin was able to injure her further with his flaming shield. She was nearly able to get the other foreigner to kill her, but fortunately Mezzin was there to stop him. The Iron Tempest Commando was captured. But one got away, and as Krin was put on assignment to find out more about the magics used to make her a walking super-weapon, he swore another commando would never escape his grasp. And no nation would get in his way. Appearance Krin did not dress like a typical Roadani cleric. His time as a spearman and his time away influenced his clothes. Krin had functional leather armor, a large shield with a sun symbol, the Roadani Sun Amulet, and a spear. His spear was atypical in that the shaft was covered with incantry runes and the head was covered in cloth. When removed it revealed a head crafted from a depleted godstone and enchanted to be flaming. Krin stood with stuff posture and military discipline. He had brown skin. Relations Krin studied incantry under Zavrii Sazira Alamaster. They both served under General Rathers, the war master for arcana. Krin and Sazira had a working relationship only conveyed through formalities. They both cared more for Roadon than any one person. Still with perhaps the exception of the Grand General, Sazira was the person Krin looked up to most. Mezzin Qolat and Krin formally met during the investigation of Hrai Kraedox. During the investigation Krin was inclined to trust the Commandant over the other two investigators. However afterwards when Mezzin helped the spy commit suiced, Krin thought he was a traitor. Krin had a strong dislike for both Oruc and Al'Sys. In addition to them both being foreigners, Krin didn't feel like they took the investigation seriously. Oruc he felt, had a poor attitude and didn't understand Roadon. And he felt Al'Sys was too cavalier with the investigation and too unwilling to follow orders. Powers Krin is both a competent Sorcerer and spearman, however he is yet to completely master either. He has a knack for picking up new spells and techniques, but struggles with mastering extremely advanced techniques. He specializes in day magic and has a spear enchanted with a flaming tip. The spearhead itself is an old godstone. If you were to ask Krin however, he would say his best power is his discipline and dedication to Roadon. List of Appearances Campaigns # The Snake in the Sand Session One: The Poisoned Pit # The Snake in the Sand Session Two: The Torch in the Storm # The Snake in the Sand Session Three: The Viper's Head Supplemental # SitS Supplemental: Krin's Backstory # SitS Supplemental: Epilogue (Mentioned Only) Category:Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Empire of Roadon Category:Magic